


Pig in a Poke

by hannahindie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Funny, Humor, Reader Insert, Ridiculous, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, crack challenge, pig in a poke, spn fanfic, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahindie/pseuds/hannahindie
Summary: The reader wakes up to find not everything is the same as when she went to sleep, and they realize just how far witches will go to get their revenge.





	Pig in a Poke

The day started out so normal. You and the boys had taken a case in some nowhere town in the middle of nothing, had wrapped it up, and were just hanging out until Garth called you with something else because no matter how much Sam looked, he couldn’t find anything. You were far enough away from the bunker that the consensus was to at least take one more hunt before heading back for a break, so here you were with absolutely nothing to do. That’s never really been a problem for Sam, he always finds things to read or listen to that keeps him entertained, but you and Dean…idle hands, and all that. It was bound to go wrong at some point and unfortunately for you (mostly Dean, but we’ll get to that), a trip to the bar and the subsequent trip to a tattoo parlor put you both in a bit of a situation.

_The night before…_

“Sammy! Y/N and I are going out, see what we can get into this fine evening. You comin’?” Sam shook his head, never looking away from his laptop.

“No, I think I’ll just stay here, see if I can find anything. If not, maybe we could go ahead and start back tomorrow.”

Dean shrugged, “Suit yourself, dude. Come on, Y/N.” 

* * *

 You and Dean arrived at the bar a little after 10 and sat at the smooth wooden counter. Dean waved down the bartender and ordered a shot and beer for each of you. You both immediately downed the shot, and you groaned as the whiskey burnt your throat.

Dean laughed, “What a light-weight, Y/N. I thought you were better than that.” You glared at him, grabbed your beer, chugged it down, and slammed the empty bottle on the bar. You waved the bartender back over and ordered a second shot and another beer.

“I’ll show you light-weight, Winchester,” you declared as you threw back the second shot. He grinned devilishly, and whirled around on the stool to survey the bar.

“The playing field looks pretty good tonight, see anything you like?” You looked around, perusing the men playing pool and the ones standing around the jukebox and shook your head.

“Not yet. The night is still young though, my friend. No need to rush. You see anyone?” You watched him as Dean’s eyes swept the room. Deep down you hoped his answer would be the same, that of course there wasn’t anyone right away, but your wish was not granted as his eyes landed on a leggy brunette standing by the pool table.

“Oh, I just might.” He grabbed his beer and winked at you, “I’ll be back.” He sauntered over to the pool table and you could see him motioning with his hands as he leaned in close to the girl. She giggled and nodded, and Dean walked over to the wall to grab another pool cue. You sighed, and chugged down the rest of your beer. Nobody was catching your eye except for the green-eyed hunter leaning entirely too close to the girl he was showing how to play pool, and you had begun to think maybe you should have stayed back with Sam. You waved down the bartender to order another shot and suddenly felt someone slide in next to you. You looked over slowly to see a tall, blonde man looking you up and down.

“Hey, how’s it going?” You shrugged slightly and caught the whiskey the bartender slid over to you.

“I’m doing okay. How are you?”

He leaned his elbow against the bar and smiled at you, “I’m doing better now. What are you drinking?” You glanced over towards Dean, downed your whiskey, and slid the glass back towards the bartender.

“Whiskey, and maybe another beer.” He grinned again and slid money across the bar.

“Are you here by yourself?”

You shook her head, “Not technically, but at this current moment…sure.”

“Good, good. So, what brings you here…technically not by yourself? My name is Derek, by the way.” You looked over at Dean just in time to see the brunette nip at his ear as she whispered something.

“Oh, just celebrating a job well done. Always nice to finish up a gig, ya know?” You felt the blonde man’s hand slide gently down your arm, stopping as his hand covered yours.

“Celebrating, huh? Wanna get out of here and celebrate, just the two of us?” You slowly moved your hand back and grasped your beer.

“Oh, I think I’m okay here actually…thank you.”

Derek grabbed you by the arm, “Come on, it’ll be fun-“ He was cut off before he had a chance to finish his sentence, and when you looked up, you saw a very angry looking Dean standing behind Derek.

“I think the lady said she didn’t want to go anywhere, so it would probably be best if you just walked away now, man.” A quick glance over Dean’s shoulder showed an unhappy woman glaring at you. This was going to be good either way.

Derek yanked his arm away from Dean, “I take it you’re the one she’s ‘technically’ here with, huh? Maybe you should try staying with her and not flirting around with some bimbo you ran into, dick.” Dean moved in close, his mouth very close to Derek’s ear, and you couldn’t help but notice the intensity in his eyes as he looked at you while threatening Derek.

“As a matter of fact, she did come here with me, but she’s also a grown ass woman that can make her own choices and if she wants to go home with someone, she can. She also can go home with no one if she wants, and that’s okay too. I would suggest you move your ass along as she clearly isn’t interested in you. And if you don’t, I will punch you right in the throat, got it?” He pulled back and gave Derek a dangerous smile and clapped him on the shoulder. Derek looked back at you, swallowed thickly, and walked away without saying another word. Dean sat down on the stool Derek had just vacated and grabbed your whiskey. “You alright?”

You snorted, “I’m fine. He was harmless, I could have kicked his ass,” you said as you took a sip of beer. You looked over at Dean and raised your eyebrows with a chuckle, “Looks like you’re about to have a bad time though.”

“What do you think you’re doing?” the brunette from earlier practically screeched as she stormed over.

Dean took a deep breath and turned to face her, “Hey, sweetheart, I’m really sorry but I’m going to have to ask for a raincheck. My friend here isn’t having that great of a time, and I think I should probably spend some time with her right now.” He gave her the patented Winchester smile, but it didn’t seem to have any effect on her.

She crossed her arms angrily, “I blew off my friends for you, and then you ditch me for yours? That’s a dick move.”

Dean took a slow sip of whiskey as he carefully crafted his answer, “Darlin’, I’m sorry you ditched your friends, and I’m sorry I’m ditching you now, but sometimes you’ve got to figure out your priorities, and right now, she’s mine. Sorry.” He turned back to face Y/N and rolled his eyes. The brunette stood seething for a moment, glaring at you over Dean’s shoulder, then whined and walked away. You chuckled and took another sip of beer.

“That went well, Dean. Really well.”

Dean scoffed, “Eh, she was boring anyway. Whaddya say to us just chilling here for a bit, just the two of us? We don’t get all that much alone time.” You smiled at Dean crookedly, the alcohol you’d been throwing back making your face flush and Dean couldn’t help but notice how it accentuated the freckles sprinkled across your nose and cheeks.

“That sounds like a wonderful plan. Barkeep,” you slurred as you lifted your empty beer bottle, “another one for this fine gentleman and myself!” Dean laughed, and you raised her new bottle and winked. 

* * *

 Far too many drinks later, you and Dean were well past the cut off line as you stumbled out of the bar and down the street.

“Y/N, what do you mean you don’t have one? You’ve gotta have a tattoo, every hunter does,” Dean scoffed, his words slurred.

You pushed him gently, “Not everyone has one. I do not have one, that is a fact.”

Dean frowned, “Well, that ruins my dreams a little bit,”Dean’s eyes widened and he stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, his fingers wrapped tightly around your upper arm, “You have to get one. I know exactly what you’re gonna get, come on.”

“Dean, no! I don’t need to get a tattoo. It’s fine.” Dean dragged you down the sidewalk and into the tattoo parlor you had passed earlier on the way to the bar.

“Hey, this girl needs a tattoo. We’ve already got something picked out.”

You looked at Dean confused, “And what exactly is it?” He grinned and yanked down the collar of his shirt.

“Boom! You’re gonna get one of these. You need one anyway, and you’re just drunk enough that it won’t even hurt that much. Plus, every hunter needs one. It’s like a twofer! You just gotta pick a spot.” You put your hands on your hips and glared at him.

“Listen, Winchester, I…I don’t need a tattoo, okay? It’s fine, you know, it’s cool. I don’t….pssshhhht….” You waved your hand in his general direction and he started laughing.

“You’re afraid of needles, aren’t you? Big bad hunter, and you can’t handle a little needle? Come on, kid. Sit down.” 

* * *

  _The next morning…_

 The light streaming through the window woke you way earlier than you would have wanted to. Your eyes felt like they were glued shut and the idea of having to move was enough to make your head spin. You groaned as you rolled over and looked at the clock. 7:30 a.m. You slowly sat up and leaned your head in your hand. You couldn’t remember how you got back last night, or who you’d been with. Your last memory was of being at the bar, watching Dean with the brunette girl at the pool table. As you struggled to slide out of bed, a sharp pain on your hip made you gasp loudly.

“What the hell?” you muttered as you looked down and realized that not only were you naked, but you also had a tattoo on your hip that hadn’t been there when you left the night before. You squinted at it, somewhat hoping it would go away, but after a few moments of willing it to disappear you gave up. “At least it’s an anti-possession symbol….could be useful…” You stood and stretched and your eyes widened as you saw the trail of clothes that seemed to go from one side of the room to the other, and ended at the bathroom. You cautiously walked towards the bathroom, the sound of water running in the sink alerting you to someone’s presence, and you carefully knocked on the door. “Hello? Is anyone…anyone in there?” When you didn’t receive a response, you knocked one more time. Still, nothing. You took a deep breath and slowly opened the door and immediately yelled out in surprise. Sitting in the middle of the bathroom floor was a little pink teacup pig, nestled cozily in what you could only assume were boxers. It was looking up at you, it’s little snout sniffing furiously, and you weren’t sure whether to laugh or yell for help. “Where’d you come from, little guy?” You bent down to pick it up, and the pig began to squeal loudly and tried to get away from you. “Oh, come on, I’m not gonna hurt you…although I do find it odd you’re in my bathroom…” you said as you walked out of the bathroom still holding the pig. You slowed to a stop as you looked at the clothes in the floor. You recognized those clothes. They were clothes you had seen hundreds of times, in hotels, in the bathroom floor at the bunker. You had washed and folded those clothes more times than you could count. You stood silently for a moment, and then slowly looked down at the pig in your arms as it looked up and met your gaze.

“…Dean?” Your voice came out barely a whisper, and the pig squealed loudly in response. “Oh…my…God…” The pig squealed loudly again, and you could feel nervous laughter bubbling in your chest. Before you could do or say anything else, your door burst open and Sam appeared in the doorway.

“Is everything okay, I heard this weird squealing sound…” He trailed off as he looked at you, unsure of what to make of the scene in front of him. “Why….are you naked? Better question, when did you get a tattoo?”

You rolled your eyes, “That is what you’re taking away from this? Nothing else seems to be off with this picture? Nothing at all, Sam?” You clutched the teacup pig….Dean…closer to your chest and dropped a hand to cover your downstairs and glared at Sam. “You wanna take a picture, because that’ll last longer.”

Sam tilted his head, his forehead furrowed in confusion. He gestured towards you, “ **Is that…is that a teacup pig?”**

You glanced down at the small, pink creature that was currently barely hiding your chest, then looked back up at Sam, “Yes, but also no…”

Sam made a face, “What’s that even supposed to mean?” He paused for a moment when he noticed the clothes in the floor, then slowly looked back up at you, “Where’s Dean? Did you guys…? Oh my God, did you have sex with Dean?”

You shook your head fervently, “No!! Of course not! At least…I don’t think so. I don’t remember much, but he was definitely with some brunette at the bar, and…that’s all I remember. But I’m pretty sure that’s not a thing that happened!” You weren’t sure of that at all, but you figured if you had, it would have been something you remembered regardless of how drunk you were.

“This doesn’t explain the teacup pig, Y/N. Or the tattoo. Actually, none of this makes sense. And you still haven’t told me where Dean is.” You glanced back down at the pig again, and it snorted quietly.

“Sam…the pig is Dean.” Sam stared at you for a moment, his eyes wide.

“What?”  

You cleared your throat, trying to think of a reason why this would be a valid situation but all you could think to do was repeat yourself, “Dean _is_ the teacup pig.”

Sam ran a hand through his hair, a look of exasperation and confusion darkening his face, “How in the hell did this happen, Y/N?” he almost shouted, “In what situation do you go to bed and then wake up as a pig?! I leave you guys alone for one night-” A knock on the door interrupted his tirade, “What?!”

The hotel manager stood in the open doorway, his eyes taking in the scene in front of him, “We…we got some complaints of someone shouting and some loud squealing…is everything okay?” There you stood, naked as the day you were born, holding a pig, and all you could do was smile at the man. There was no explanation for what the manager was seeing. Sam just stood there, so you took a step forward, still careful to cover most of what the good Lord had blessed you with, and smiled wider.

“I’m sorry, sir, we will keep it down.” He looked between you and a very confused Sam and nodded curtly.

“Yes, please do that. Also, there’s a no pet rule so…that pig can’t stay here or you’ll have to…there will be a fee.”

You nodded and smiled sweetly, “We understand. Thank you.” The manager slowly backed away from the door, and with one last, confused look, walked away. “Sam, can you please close the door, and keep your back turned so I can get some clothes on, would ya?”

Sam quietly walked over and shut the door, then kept his back turned towards you, though you could tell he had crossed his arms. You gently placed the pig on the bed, “Just…stay there okay? And you don’t look either!” You grabbed some clothes from your duffel and hurriedly dressed. The pig laid down and buried his snout under the covers to hide his face, and you nearly lost it. Holding back your laughter, you pulled your shirt down, and buttoned your jeans. “Okay, I’m decent. You can look.” Sam turned around just as the pig pulled his nose out from under the comforter and Sam stared at it wide eyed.

“So that’s really Dean?” Before you could answer, the pig nodded and squealed in response. Sam sunk down in the closest chair and rubbed his hands across his face. “Seriously, Y/N, what the hell happened?”  

* * *

 “You don’t remember anything? Nothing at all?” Sam was back up and pacing the floor, one hand on his hip, the other running through his hair.

You sighed, “No, not really Sam. I remember being at the bar. I remember Dean going over to this brunette girl at the pool table. They were getting cozy and I was thinking that maybe I should have stayed at the hotel…” Dean walked across the bed and poked you in the leg with a tiny hoof. You looked down at him and he tilted his head and softly snorted.

Sam cleared his throat as he looked awkwardly looked between you and Dean, “Okay…then what? There’s gotta be something.”

You thought for a moment and gasped when you remembered something, “There was a guy…David, Derek…something. He came over and was hitting on me, being creepy, and Dean left the girl to scare off the sleazebag. The girl came over and yelled at him, and after she finally left, we kept drinking.”

“Okay, good, what was the girl’s name?”

You shrugged, “I never heard him say it, I have no idea,” you glanced down at Dean again,” and good luck getting him to tell you.” Dean huffed, then laid down and put his head on his legs. Sam walked over to the table and grabbed his laptop, then came back and sat on the bed you with and Dean.

“I don’t know if this is going to work, but we can try.” He opened a new word document and turned the laptop to face Dean. “Okay so…Dean, can you try to type her name if you remember it?” Dean gave Sam what looked like a glare (you weren’t sure pigs even had the capability of facial expressions) and walked to the computer. He looked at it for a moment, then slowly reached out and tried to hit one of the keys. His hoof was too big and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t type it out. He laid back down and sighed.

Sam slammed the laptop shut, “This is ridiculous! We don’t know how this happened, or why. You have no memory and Dean’s lack of opposable thumbs is not helping.” He sat back in his chair and sighed, “What else do you remember? How did you end up with the tattoo?”

Your hand drifted to right above your hip as you thought about what happened after the bar. Dean had scared off the creeper, the girl he’d been hitting on had stormed off, and you’d decided to hang out and drink. You remembered laughing a lot, although what about you couldn’t remember. At some point the bartender had cut you off and although you thought there may have been a good reason, you couldn’t remember what it was. You vaguely recalled stumbling down the street after leaving the bar, and then…

“We were walking back and we were talking about tattoos and I told Dean I didn’t have one…and we just happened to walk past a tattoo parlor, and he must have dragged me inside. We were pretty drunk, Sam, I don’t know what else to tell you.” You thought for a moment, then suddenly remembered another detail, one you hadn’t even realized was a thing until just then. “I saw the girl from the bar! She…she was standing outside the window of the tattoo parlor. I didn’t think much about it, the tattoo hurt and Dean was kind of blocking my view, but I’m like 95% sure it was her.”  

Sam nodded, “Okay, that’s something. What’d she look like?” 

* * *

 After you described to Sam what you remembered of the girl from the night before, Sam left to check the bar and the tattoo parlor to see if he could figure out who the girl was, which left you with Dean. He had curled up on the bed and fallen asleep next to you, and so you had quietly turned the television on and absently began stroking the top of his head without realizing it. You weren’t sure what happened after the tattoo parlor. He had obviously come back with you, but everything after that was a blur. There was no way the two of you had slept together; that’s not how things were with you and Dean. But how else do you explain waking up naked, his clothes all over your floor, and finding him in the bathroom as a teacup pig?

“This is weird,” you mumbled as you stopped petting him, “Dean’s a pig, and my main concern is the likelihood of us sleeping together? Priorities, Y/N…priorities.” You settled back into the pillows and started flipping channels. You jumped as your phone went off.

_Hey, I’m at the library. Identified the girl from the bar but struck out at the tattoo place. Gonna see if I can find anything about her. Be back soon. -S_

You tossed the phone on the dresser and settled back in, the channel tuned to an awful sci-fi movie. You looked down at Dean who was still sleeping, his snout twitching as he dreamt. “What did we do, Winchester?” you whispered, “and how are we gonna fix it?” 

* * *

 You woke up to the sound of Sam slamming the door shut and muttering under his breath.

“Seriously guys, this is weird…just…stop spooning.” You blinked, your vision bleary, and looked down to see that at some point Dean had moved closer to you and you had turned on your side which left the two of you spooning. His head was laying on your hand, and you couldn’t help but laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation.

“Come on, Sammy, it’s not that weird. It’s your brother!”

Sam rolled his eyes, “First of all, it would be weird if it was my  brother in human form. It’s even weirder that you’re spooning a teacup pig, that also happens to be my brother.” He stopped for a moment and let his head drop, “That is not a sentence I ever thought I would need to say…yet here we are.”

You sighed as you sat up, shifting Dean off your hand, “Did you find out anything at all?” Sam took his laptop out of the bag and tossed it on the bed, waking up Dean and earning yet another glare from the  miniature swine.

“Her name is Cecily Jenkins, at least that’s what they’ve heard her tell people at the bar. She’s in there all the time, and more often than not, leaves with someone she didn’t come in with. The bartender did mention that on occasion she storms off before anything happens, but usually it’s a pretty quiet affair, no fighting or anything. As far as the tattoo parlor goes, I didn’t get anything. I think it may have just been coincidence, or you were super drunk.”

You rolled your eyes, “Of _course_ I was super drunk, we both were. And it wasn’t coincidence! She was definitely staring. Is that all you found out?”

Sam’s eyes were sparkling as he tried to contain his laughter, “Well, the tattooist did mention that it was…um…” he cleared his threat, “… _difficult_ to get your tattoo done.”

“Why, Sam?” Sam was fit to burst trying to keep from laughing, and he was losing the battle. “What happened?” Dean squealed in unison with your question and stomped his hoof on the bed. Sam couldn’t contain it anymore and nearly fell off the bed as he roared with laughter.

“Apparently it’s hard to tattoo someone when the person that brought them is attached to their face.” Your jaw dropped as you slowly looked from Sam to Dean, who at this point was squealing uncontrollably, back to Sam who was wiping fresh tears from his cheek.

“Excuse me, what was that?”

Sam took a moment to catch his breath, “She may have been staring, but it could have been because of the little show you were putting on. Apparently it got…pretty heated. I’m honestly surprised your tattoo is even finished.” He chuckled again, “How do you not remember that?” You looked back at Dean who was looking at you and shaking his head empathically.

“Sam…is that really important? What else did you find out?”

Sam flipped the laptop open, and began clicking through different tabs, “Well, I started to wonder if it actually was the girl, were there any weird disappearances or anything like that. Turns out that in the past three months, 7 other men have disappeared. There’s been no trace of them, they’re just gone other than a pile of clothes. So that made me wonder, did anything else weird happen around the same time as the disappearances? I mean, if Dean showed up as a…a teacup pig…then maybe these guys reappeared as something else. According to the papers, there have been multiple instances, seven to be exact, where random animals just appeared in strange places. A donkey in the middle of a bar bathroom, a pot bellied pig in a bathroom of a fancy restaurant, a giant python in a nearby hotel, et cetera. There doesn’t seem to be a pattern for what they turn into, it just kind of…happens.”

You looked at Sam with wide eyes, “How did you even put that pattern together? That’s….that’s impressive, Sam.” Dean walked over and jumped on the computer screen, closing it with a snap. You were pretty sure if pigs could roll their eyes, he would have.

Sam looked at Dean and scoffed, “Jealous, jerk?”

You stood up and started pacing back and forth, “What does this mean, though? Who is this girl and why would she do any of this? Why turn them into animals?”

Sam shrugged, “No idea. But I’m going to head to the bar tonight, see if I can find her. The reasonable explanation is a witch, but this is pretty tame so…maybe I can reason with her.” Dean squealed and kicked at Sam’s leg. “I get it Dean. You hate witches.” Sam stood and shrugged his jacket on, “I’m going to the bar. Hopefully she shows up and we can fix whatever…” he waved his hand at Dean, “…whatever _this_ is.” He walked towards the door then turned to look at you, “And maybe try not to spoon each other while I’m gone, huh? It’s just…it’s weird.” 

* * *

 Sam walked into the bar and waved down the bartender as he settled in at the counter. “You’re back, huh? Hoping to get lucky with that girl, too?” The bartender asked as he slid a beer over to Sam.

Sam smiled, “You could say that.” He took a sip of beer and glanced around the bar, “Does she have a normal time she comes in?”

The bartender shrugged, “It could be anytime now. You really think you can snag that girl? She seems to be pretty picky.”

“I guess we’ll find out.” He took his beer and walked over to the pool tables. It was still pretty early so he had a table to himself. He sat his beer on a nearby table and racked up the balls, then chalked his cue. With no sign of Cecily, he began shooting, not trying all too hard, and kept an eye on the door. An hour passed and he wondered how long he was going to have to wait, or if she’d show up at all. He hoped he hadn’t asked too many questions and scared her off. Just as he glanced up, he saw her. She was pretty, Dean hadn’t been wrong when he’d texted Sam last night, and he couldn’t help but stare. “C’mon, Sam…get it together.” He went back to playing pool, casually looking up at her occasionally as she sat at the bar, sipping drinks as men bought them. Sam finally walked over to where she was sitting and nodded toward the stool next to her. “Do you mind?” She smiled and shook her head. Sam ordered another beer, “Would you like anything?” he asked.

She shook her head, “No thanks, I’m still working on this one.” She seemed to think for a moment, then held out her hand, “My name is Cecily.”

Sam took her hand and smiled, “Nice to meet you. Sam.” They sat silently, each periodically taking a sip of their drinks. Sam took a breath and glanced over at Cecily, “I don’t think I’ve seen you here before, do you come here often?”

She nodded, “Yea, I’m in here fairly often,” she glanced over at him, “but I don’t remember seeing you in here…I think I’d remember that.”

Sam grinned, a slight blush coloring his dimpled cheeks,“Well, I’m new in town. Still trying to find my way around town.” He jumped as he felt her hand land gently on his thigh, and looked at her with wide eyes.

“Would you like me to show you around?” Sam nodded, and let Cecily take his hand and lead him outside. She quickly pulled him down a side alley, and despite her small stature, had him pressed up against the wall of the bar. Sam looked down at her with an eyebrow raised, and she grinned up at him.

“You seem very nice, Sam. Are you nice?”

Sam shrugged, “I like to think that I am…I guess it depends on who you ask.”

She ran a hand across his chest and let it rest on his arm, “I think that you are. I can usually tell that about a person.” Her hand crept up to his neck and he could feel her fingers running through his hair, “Nice people deserve nice things,” she said as she leaned up towards him. He let her pull his face closer and soon felt her lips against his, moving with his softly but with purpose. He broke away from her and leaned his forehead against hers.

“What do bad people get, Cecily?”

She pushed away from him and looked at him confused, “What do you mean?”

He tilted his head and gave her a gentle smile, “I know what’s going on…I know what you’re doing, Cecily, I just don’t understand why,” he said quietly.

Her soft look turned into a glare, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, but I don’t like that you’re implying I’ve done something wrong. I thought you were nice, Sam.”

He held his hands up as if surrendering, “I am, and I don’t mean to upset you. It’s just…you got my brother, and I really need you to turn him back.”

She scoffed, “Oh, _that._ You’re going to have to be more specific, there’s been a few.”

Sam sighed, “A little shorter than me, short hair. Probably had a green jacket and a flannel. He was showing you how to play pool-”

Her eyes narrowed, “Oh, _him._ He got what he deserved, the pig. You don’t just lead someone on and then go with another girl right in front of them. It’s just rude.”

Sam’s eyes widened, “You turned him into a pig because…because he rejected you?”

She put her hands on her hips and frowned, “He didn’t _reject_ me, everything was fine until he had to go save that other girl. She looked fine, he didn’t have to leave me. He wasn’t very nice about it, either. Like I said, a real pig.”

Sam tried to hold back his laughter as he realized why the animals were so random, “What about the donkey in the bar bathroom, or the python at the hotel?”

She shrugged, “Total jackass. The python guy definitely deserved it, he was a complete snake.” She looked at him for a moment, her features softening, “How did you know it was me?”

Sam shoved his hands in his pockets, “It’s kinda my job-”

“You’re a hunter!” She interrupted him and started to back away, “Hunters have killed people like me! Is that…is that why you’re here? To kill me?” She began looking back and forth as if looking for an exit, and Sam smiled at her again.

“No, I’m not. I mean, if it were up to my brother he might want me to…you did turn him into a pig. But if you promise me that you’ll turn him and everyone else back, I’ll let you walk away. You just gotta quit doing this every time you get upset with someone.”

She sighed, “Okay, fine. But tell your brother maybe he should think about being such an absolute swine next time.”

Sam smiled, “Can do. I have to ask though, what exactly caused him to turn?”

Cecily smiled widely. 

* * *

 You had dozed off on the bed again and woke to your phone buzzing. Dean was asleep at the end of the bed so you quietly slid off and walked outside, shutting the door behind you.

“Hey, Sam, what’s up?”

_“Hey, Y/N. I think the problem is taken care of. I’ll tell you more about it when I get back, but Dean should be turning back any time now. Everything going okay?”_

“Yep, we’re all good. You’ll be back soon?”

_“I’m on my way now. Do you need anything before I get back?”_

“The only thing I need is for us to get out of here.”

Sam laughed, “ _Same. See you soon.”_ You sighed in relief. You didn’t really care how Sam did it, you were just happy that he did. You threw the door open and immediately screamed loudly in surprise at the sight of Dean laying sprawled naked on the bed. Your scream startled him awake and he jumped up from the bed, his eyes wide.

“What?! Y/N, what’s wrong?” You gestured wildly at him, as if that was explanation enough. He looked down, then back up at you, a huge grin on his face. “I’m back, baby!” he practically shouted.

“I can see that! Could you maybe, like, cover up or something?” You were trying to avoid looking at him, but if you were being honest with yourself, a naked Winchester was truly a gift you shouldn’t ignore. You made a mental note to thank the witch if you ever saw her.

“Come on, Y/N! I’m not a pig anymore, it’s a cause to celebrate!”

You rolled your eyes, “I wouldn’t go that far, Dean.” You heard a knock on the still open door and turned to find the same manager from before standing in the doorway, looking between you and the still naked Dean.

He took a deep breath, shook his head, and walked away muttering, “I am not paid enough for this.” You looked back at Dean and both of you burst out laughing as Sam walked into the room.

“Dude! Clothes, man!” Dean grinned and disappeared into the bathroom with his duffel bag.

You sat on the bed and leaned back on your hands, “So, what exactly happened anyway?”

Sam sat at the table, and propped his feet on the opposite chair, a grin plastered across his face, “Let’s wait on Dean, it’ll be easier to explain.”

Dean practically skipped out of the bathroom and threw himself down on the bed next to you, “So, what happened, Sammy? Did you get the bitch?”

Sam shook his head, “No, I did not ‘get the bitch’, but I did talk to her. I don’t know what her inspiration was, but she was targeting guys who were…well, they were dicks to her. And apparently she just went with whatever animal they reminded her of.”

Dean made a face, “A pig? What the hell did I do to get turned into a pig?”

Sam nodded towards you, “Apparently your ‘knight in shining armor’ with Y/N made her feel a little less than wanted. She told me to tell you think about acting like such a swine in the future,” he chuckled.

Dean grumbled, “Act like a swine…freakin’ stupid.”

You tilted your head at Sam, “But that doesn’t explain why it happened when it happened. Dean was fine when we left the bar, it didn’t happen until we got here.” Sam looked between the two of you, the glee evident on his face. “Sam!”

“The curse didn’t start until Dean slept with someone.”

Dean’s eyebrows popped up and he looked at you, “Did we…?” You opened your mouth to respond but snapped it shut. Sam was bent over laughing, his hands in his knees.

He slowly stood and walked towards the door, “I’ll just let you two talk that out.” He shut the door behind him, and you looked at Dean, slightly embarrassed.

“So, I guess that was a thing…that…happened.” You glanced over at Dean and saw that he was already looking at you, “What?”

“Do you really not remember last night?”

You looked at him, contemplating what you should say, and then nodded, “I can remember some…although it’s a little blurry.”

He nodded in agreement, “Same,” he replied quietly. The two of you sat in silence for a moment, both waiting for the other to speak.

Dean broke the silence, “For what it’s worth…I really enjoyed what I remember,” he said as he looked back at you. You nodded, and found yourself staring at his lips, which served  as a reminder of the part of last night you _did_ remember. He leaned toward you, and tilted his head as if he was asking your permission. You nodded slowly, your eyes locked with his, and he closed the distance between you. You were surprised by how gentle he was as he moved his lips against yours, and buried his hand in your hair. He pulled back, his eyes dark, and smiled, “Wanna see if we can jog our memories?”

You smiled back, “Absolutely, Winchester.”

Sam was just going to have to wait.


End file.
